The Grim Reapers, Part 3
by Potatoe Walrus
Summary: T


It was September 19th,2536.

Lino sat in the dimly lit tent, playing with the worn and scratched dogtags thinking about the previous events. Thinking about the health and safety of his crew. Just the day before,they took down a covenant ship. Now they are in a refugee camp. Lino got up,his ODST armor,heavily damaged on the ground next to him. He exited the Tent,adjusting his black longsleeved shirt with silver lining. As Lino walked to the Medical Tent,he was stopped by a Security officer. Lino gave one of his judging glances. He saw the Officer as a fat slug,his hair was barely trimmed,and he left a dirty Impression. Lino continued on,walking into the medical tent. It was about as dim as his own tent,making it hard to see. The only lighting being a few dying candles. He could make out Scottie and Shadow. Shadow being easy,considering he was 7,1. Scottie,on the other hand still had his ODST armor.

"How you guys doing?" Lino asked in a dry voice.

"Fine,just aching all over." Answered Shadow,voice sore.

"Aye...Im f-" Scottie cringed as he sat himself up. "Fine." He continued.

"Good to hear. Extraction to a ONI Facility where they'll get us fixed up. Tomorrow at dawn I bet." Replied Lino.

Lino walked out,looking around the FOB where they stayed. It was pitiful for the most part. The green-tan combination of the Hangar paint was faded,and dozens of refugee,mainly crewman and Officers lay in sleeping bags,some with illnesses. Medics worked frantically to cure their Illnesses before it spread. The tall,but climbable FOB walls surrounding was scratched,and damaged at places. The cafeteria was merely a large barrack cleared out with tables put in. The hot concrete hurt the soles of the barefoot refugees,who lost apparel in the crash. Pelicans with fire hoses strapped to them worked to extinguish the fire noticeable from the FOB,the source being the crash. Lino walked back to his Dark green tent,and sat down next to his armor. A UNSC messenger boy came in with a Datapad for Lino,containing a message. Lino opened it,reading the message,coming from HIGHCOM,

'This is Ulren Mofac of HIGHCOM. We have had...inconveniences a few days ago with The Covenant attack. The Pelican is on its way to pick you up. Expect to leave with your Squad in 5 Minutes.' Spoke the Pre-Recorded message from the HIGHCOM Personnel.

This was fantastic news,Lino had been waiting to leave this dump for a while. He dashed out of his tent,to get the 2 Grim Reapers inside the Medical Tents. When he walked in,The two soldiers in the Cots looked up at him.

"Scottie,Shadow,Evac is on its way,Get up." Said Lino.

The two got up as best as they can,Shadow being able to walk fine,but scottie with a krutch. They walked to the Landing strip and waiting for the pelican. Moments later one landed,one of the Marines in it gesturing for them to come. As the 3 ODST's walked in,The ramp closed behind them. They took a seat, Gripping the handles attached to the roof of the cabin. The pelican lifted off, flying to a ONI Facility 1,000 miles away. On the way there, Scotty took a nap. 16 minutes later,they arrived,the pelican touched down on the runway with an thud. The ramp opened,the 3 ODST's stepping out. They were immediately greeted by the very same HIGHCOM Personnel that the message came from.

"Gentlemen,We have an situation. We need your squad to be operational by tomorrow." Spoke the HIGHCOM Personnel.

"Unless you have a machine that heals shattered legs in an instant,thats impossible." Corrected Lino,adjusting his collared shirt.

"Thats why I had all 3 of you arrive. Follow me." Spoke Ulren Mofac.

The 4 walked off the runway, and into the Facility. After a few moments of walking through brightly lit hallways,they entered a medical room. The HIGHCOM gestured to one of the Large machines with a tube, _Probably for bodies._ Lino thought,eyebrows narrowing. A medic helped Scottie into the machines tube. A glass door was closed behind him. Then, bright red lights starting passing over the leg,scanning it. Two robotic hands stretched out,hovering over the leg. It started to cut off the layers of skin and tissue,Scottie,before this,was injected with knockout injectments. The hands assorted the bones to their original position,covering it with this strange paste like substance. The chunks of flesh and tissue were put back on,stitched and Bio-foamed on. After this,The tube slide out,Opening. A medic grabbed scottie,and set him on a Cot. Lino looked in amazement, The machine works. He wondered how many times it has been used. He guessed rarely. Now that his team was back to working order, they could get back to work.

"Right,give it a few minutes and Scottie will be fine. I have a new mission for you. To the east of the Refugee camp,Innies jump at the chance to attack us while were weak. There is an Insurgent base in the mountains of Reach,where they plan to deploy from. We need you to find a way in,and sabotage the base from inside." Ulren said.

"No problem." Spoke Lino,glancing at his team.

Scottie got off the cot,marveling at the fact that his leg was in perfect condition. He,along with Lino and SHadow,walked out,to the briefing room. Once there,Shadow and Scottie sat down.

"Here's the gameplan. Since this is in the mountains,theres snow. Therefore,we can ambush a patrol without being noticed,steal the Uniforms,and sneak in." Said Lino thoughtfully.

"Alright,but one question. How do we get in?" Questioned Shadow, putting his hand over his chin.

"Hes right,they would check the facial details and thumbprints." said Scottie.

"That's the complicated bit. We will have to get in through the back." Kill the Guards, and then sneak in to get the Objective." Replied Lino.

"What is the Objective?" Said both Shadow and Scottie.

"We need to get back the AI from the Frigate we were on Yesterday." Lino said, pointing to a picture of the AI.

"Interesting." Replied Scottie, thinking.

"We have 5 hours until we leave. Get your gear on." Ordered Lino to The Other two ODST's.

"But our gear was destroyed when we crashed." Said Shadow quickly.

"Your new gear." Said Lino.

Lino pointed to the next room, where 4 Black and Red Uniforms would be held.

They were shinyish, ODST outfits, Each equipped with Thermal-vision HUDS, Flashlights mounted on the Helmets, and Each Uniform had an different set of armor, Scottie was the one with the Bulkiest. Shadow's was more equipped to Demolitions and Tech. And Lino's was His regular model. But the 4th one was made for Stealth.

"Who is that Fourth suit for?" Said Shadow.

"Meet our new member. Kit." Replied Lino.

Lino pointed to the female in the corridor. She had blonde hair, looking about early twenties.

"Gentlemen." Kit said, Nodding.

Scottie and Shadow nodded back. The clock was ticking. The Mission was Starting. The 4 loaded into the Pelican wearing their new gear. Now it was only a matter of time.


End file.
